Drake Chronicles Oneshots
by lemonecake
Summary: This is something I've been wanting to try for a while now, and it's my first fanfic. This is a series of unrelated oneshots. Mostly about Nicholas and Lucy, but not always. They will also mostly be romantic, but I will do requests on scenarios/characters if people want me to. If I take to long to update please feel free to bug me on my inbox, cause its the best form of motivation.
1. Chapter 1

Drake Chronicles Oneshot Series.

Hi! Okay, wow. This is new... I've been enamoured with the Drake Chronicles for way over a year now, but I've never gotten around to writing a fanfiction about them (Or any story for that matter- This is my first fanfic.) But I got a new netbook and I thought why put it off any longer? So here goes. (Also just to let you know these oneshots are all unrelated, so unless I specify at the start of a chapter that it is a follow-up, then you shouldn't try and put any links between chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Drake Chronicles. But I do own Nicholas. In my head, where Lucy can't get me.

First Oneshot: Home

-Lucy POV-

The conversation stopped abruptly as Solange and I ran into the Drakes living room still giggling, with matching flushed cheeks. All seven of Solanges brothers turned to stare at us in stoney silence. It was unnerving, even for me- and I was used to their pheremones and general gorgeousness.

Solange was the first to break the silence.

"What? Seriously guys, that's really creepy... what's wrong?" She looked a little more freaked out when no one said anything "Is everyone okay? Is someone hurt?" I took a mental inventory, Seven Brothers, Helena, Liam and Hyancith were all accounted for. "Is Geofferey okay?" I piped up. We didn't usually see Geofferey that much as he liked to stick to his Lab, but if there was a family meeting he emerged from his 'cave' as me and Sol like to call it.

"Did the Helios get him? Did they take him away?! Is he... gone?" Solange was babbling out of panic, and her eyes were darting around wildly, searching for danger. It was Quinn who finally put us out of our misery "Worse" he said grimly "Mom's found our old home movies."

"Quinn Drake! How dare you imply that your uncles life is less imortant than your own self vanity!" Ha! Pissed Helena was hilarious. As long as she wasn't pissed at you, because in that case pissed Helena is terrifying. Quinn looked sheepish. I don't think I've ever seen Quinn look sheepish before. "Sorry Mom, I was only kidding." Helena glared. Quinn trembled. Liam grinned. He cleared his throat as if to make an important announcement "Without futher ado..." He picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV. I hoped there was something embarresing on Nicholas, I've been running low of things to torture him with. There's only so many times I can say "Whatever Nicky" and pretend it's a good comeback.

Suddenly the screen is filled with a picture of me and Solange around two or three playing with some dolls, Solanges doll is shopping. Mine appears to be jumping off the roof. Helena and my mom giggle behind the camera screen, and just before my doll can do something drastic there's a commotion and toddler Nicholas bursts in the room with his hands behind his back. He spots me and his eyes light up, so I'm expecting him to be holding a frog or something equally childish and evil.

Obviously so does everyone else as from the sofa in the corner of the room Logan cries out "Lookout Lucy! Ruuuun!" in his best horror-movie voice. I roll my eyes and mutter "idiot." before I look back at the screen, where to my surprise toddler Nicholas appears to be blushing and he mumbles "Lucky! I made you something." he doesn't even say 'Lucky' in his usual snarky way, he sounds genuinley excited. He pulls his hand and from behind his back and presents me with a colourful 'L' made out of Legos. "It's a _Luh_" He says in a cute, childish way. "Like in your name- _LUH_ucky" He's still not being mean, he just seems to like the name Lucky. Which I think is yucky. Ha! I could totally be a poet! On screen our Moms "Aww" but young Solange looks peeved. "Go away Nicholas!" She fumes "We're playing dolls." Young Nicholas frowns "I just wanted to give this to Lucky." He turns his eyes on the younger version of me, looking hopeful "Do you like it?"

And then the three year old me, looks him dead in the eyes and says very simply "My name's Lucy. NOT Lucky, Stupid." and then I turn away and go back to nearly killing Barbie from the roof of her Malibu beach house, Whilst Nicholas thumps to the floor behind me and Solange looking wounded. My mom and Helena stop filming, presumabley to go and console Nicholas. And tell me off for being ungrateful, which I probabley deserve, because watching that clip of us, it seems that it was probably me who started our feud.

This is awkward.

We all sit there looking at eachother until the room errupts into laughter, excluding Nick and me. Connor wolf whistles, whilst Logan cries "Looks like our Nick's got a crush on Lucy!" Nicholas does not look amused to say the least. "Shut up" he growls at his brothers "That was ages ago. As if I'd ever like that _Thing_" He snarls the last part and glares in my direction, and any thoughts I have of feeling sorry for him are vanquished, Thing? In my appalled state I still manage to get out a scathing "Rude much?" and just to make sure he gets it I say "Oh, and the feeling's mutual, Jerk."

Later that night, Solange is downstairs heating us up some popcorn in preperation for our movie marathon (The theme was the same as always 'Movies with cute guys in them.') and someone knocked on her door. I stopped fiddling with the remote and sort of skipped over to the door. I was in one of those moods. I was expecting it to be Logan or Quinn coming to make fun of our crappy movie choices, but when I opened the door, I found my self face to face with Nicholas. Well, it was more like Face-to-Chest 'cause he was taller than me. And what a nice chest it was. He was only wearing a pair of grey sweats, presumabley for bed, which offfered me a nice view of his chest. It was perfect. Not overly buff like a bodybuilder or anything, but still well defined and sort of... Smooth looking. The kind of chest that I could imagine running my hands over. Yum.

When I looked up Nicholas seemed to have been studying me just as much as I studied him. His eyes flickered up to meet mine and he smirked. "Nice PJ's." He offered in a playful tone, reffering to my blue boy shorts with yellow stars on them and my matching tank with the word 'Sleepy' across my chest. "Ditto" I said not quite meeting his eyes. I wanted to die. Logan or Quinn I could deal with. Nicholas? was going up there as one of the most emabaressing moments of my life. He was totally going to torture me with this.

"_Iwantedtosaysorry._" he blurts it out as one word, but I'm pretty sure he just apologized to me. ME! _Nicholas_ apologized to _me._ somewhere a pig was flying. It would probabley be on the news, under the caption 'NICHOLAS DRAKE APOLOGIZES TO ARCH NEMISES, FARMYARD ANIMALS TAKE TO THE SKIES' "I shouldn't have called you a thing" he continues, more coherently "that was out of line. And even if you are annoying and reckless, you're actually pretty cool, and smart and y'know... Pretty. So, uh... yeah. Sorry" Oh god, I was blushing. Like actually blushing. Red cheeks and everything. I dont _blush_. I pride myself on not blushing, especially over NICHOLAS. Oh crap. He was waiting for an answer. Keep it cool Lucy. Just be cool. "Thats okay, I mean sometimes when I wake up it the morning I do look like a 'thing'. Like bad hair and stuff. It's pretty gross actually." Kill. Me. Now. I just told Nicholas about how disgusting I was in the morning. Time to try and salvage a shred of dignity. "And i'm sorry about calling you a jerk and stuff. And for, um, knocking over your Legos. Because that was like really sweet. And you're pretty cool too." I kicked my foot to distract myself, and winced when it hurt more than I expected. Then I said in the most nonchalant tone I could manage "So we cool?"

Nicholas grinned at me "Yeah, we're cool" He said looking me right in the eyes. Gah! Eyes! He had these really stupidly beautiful grey eyes that sort of made me want to lean in closer. Stop looking at his eyes, stupid! I pulled my gaze away from his eyes and down to his lips. He had great lips too. Not to plump and not to thin, and his mouth always looked like it was smirking, which made you want to kiss the smirk right off it.

Well I mean it made _Some People_ want to kiss the smirk off it. Not me. No way.

That's when I realized I had been looking at his lips for longer than was probabley acceptable unless you were going to kiss said lips. _Gulp_. I could only see one logicical way out of this. I started backing slowly into Sols room, which both _confused_ and _amused_ (See?! Poet.) Nicholas, and he looked at me like I was slightly mental "Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my wrist gently. I might possibly have squeaked. Yes actual squeakage. "I thought we were done talking?" My voice only wobbled a tiny bit. I hope.

He grinned "We are." he grinned before pressing his perfect lips over my mouth and taking all of my resolve with that one action. I was too happy to be embaressed or distracted by anything or anyone. Because I was kissing Nicholas.

And it was perfect.

I didn't even care that I could hear his brothers making whooping noises from their various rooms, or that Solange came back up with the popcorn, saw us, made some lame excuse about butter then scurried off.

When I finally came up to breathe, Nick moved onto my neck, kissing and licking a trail to my collarbone. When he decided he was done, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, so than the whole length of our bodies were touching, even our bare feet were overlapping. We both looked down at our entwined toes, then back up at eachother with identical goofy smiles on our faces. I opened my mouth to make a stupid joke, but Niholas put a finger to my lips and whispered "We're done talking, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2- Field Party

**Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favourited my story. Squee! I was so happy with the amount of views and favourites, and when I got reviews I was DELIGHTED! =) So thanks to everyone, but a special thanks to:**

** 0058, Seyrinah-Dragomir, book-lover-book, Isabella234534, VampGirl330, hearts a heavy burden, AussieGirl16 and the very mysterious Guest Reviewer. You guys didn't have to take the time out to review, but you did it anyway, you guys rock! And for the record I was massively suprised (and happy) that I got reviews. I wasn't really expecting any, as it's my first story... but yeah. Thank yooooouh!**

**And the second thing I wanted to say was a great big fat "I'm sooooooorrrrrrrry!" I wrote the first chapter very late at night, and for now my laptop only has wordpad, so I don't have spellcheck. I never really realised how dependant on it I was. I guess I suck at typing... Must try harder. Sorry! Oh and to Isabella234534, I loved your idea and I'm working on it, but it's harder than I thought it would be. =( Wah.**

**But thirdly... OH. My. GOLLY. GOSH! I just finished reading the LAST EVER book in the Drake Chronicles (Blood Prophecy) Wow! Not to spoil it for anyone, but I'm so happy with the ending! Much love to Alyxandra Harvey for that. I got it on amazon, but its out in the UK on feburary 14th, so I fully expect you to ditch your boyfriends in favour of the Drake boys. Anyways... **

**Disclaimer: **_**Still**_** don't own the Drake Chronicles. Or Logan. Drat.**

Chapter Two:

-Solange POV-

Crap. This was _so_ not good. There was absolutley no getting out of this. Nicholas was standing in front of the backdoor of the farmhouse, which we were trying to sneak out of. I could tell Lucy was getting ready to get mouthy and defensive by the set of her shoulders. She didn't get the chance. "What. The. Hell?" Nicholas's voice was cold and Lucy spoke, her tone matched his exactly. Freaky. "We were just going to play with the dogs, so could you like, move please, Nicky?" It was quick thinking on Lucy's part, but Nicholas could probably smell the lie.

He confirmed this when he said quite simply "You're lying"

"Am not!"

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Lucy muttered what might have been 'yes' at him, but he ignored her and continued "I don't need vampire senses to notice the lack of dogs with you." He sounded smug, annoyed and a little childish all at the same time. "Smart-ass." she says pushing past him.** "**We are going out to have some _fun._ Not that you'd know anything about that." Now she's the one that looks smug, but when she tries to step past him, he sticks his hand in front of the door. They glare at eachother and I sigh. We could be here all night.

"Where are you going?" I hear Quinns voice ask from behind me. Me and Lucy turn around and see that my other six brothers are blocking our only escape route from Nicholas by standing in the kitchen door. "I field party" I say "There'll be loads of other people there. We'll be fine, honest." None of my brothers look particularly convinced, until Nicholas says "You know what _Lucky_? You might be right for once, I don't know much about having fun, so we'll go with you to this field party and I'll have heaps of fun." He smiles at her, but it doesn't look very friendly. Its more of a 'haha I win, you suck' sarcastic smile. Lucy looks like she's about to hit something, probably Nicks nose. I just want to leave, so I shock everyone (Myself included) by saying "Fine then, lets go."

"Solange! Have you lost evey inch of your mind?!" Lucy hissed at me. "There is NO WAY we're going to a party with your _brothers!_" I sighed again. "Lucy, face it there's no way they're going to let us go without them, so we might as well-" Lucy was gritting her teeth so hard I could hear them, so I decided it might be a good time to stop talking. She paused and thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Alright then. Who's driving?" she asked in a cheerful voice. Which could only mean one thing: Lucy had an idea.  
_Uh-Oh._

Lucy was out of the car before Logan even killed the engine, dragging me behind her and leaving my brothers looking bemused. She had her devious smile on her face as she ran up to a group of a girls and whispered something to them, when she was done they all turned to look at my brothers and started to giggle. Other girls were starting to notice them, and it didn't take long until my brothers were swarmed by a sea of girls. Lucy and I high fived and I said "Huh. I don't know why I never thought of that." I watched Lucy giggle like a kid "You're kind of evil, you know?" I asked her. "I know" she assured me "thats why we're such good friends."

-Lucy POV-

I text Solange for the fifth time. This one said:

_**Where R U? Im stuck up a tree. L x**_

This technically wasn't 100 percent true. It wasn't as if I couldn't get out of the tree if I wanted to. And I did want to, unfortunately that would mean facing Nicholas. Oh god, he looked like he wanted to kill last time I saw him. Which was when he pulled me and Jamie Ryder apart from where we had been, to put it delicatley _'making out'_ or as Nicholas had yelled "Sucking Face with some low-life douchebag" I really didn't get why he was so upset. It wasn't as if he was my _boyfriend_ or anything, although Jamie thought he was. When Nicholas had stopped yelling at me (in front of everyone in my year) Jamie had said "I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me?" I had been horrified, and explained as coherently as possible that Nicholas was not, and never was my boyfriend. Jamie had looked at us both and said "Does **he** know that?" before walking off. That was when I bolted, and climbed up this tree to hide like the coward I swore I would never be.

Still no reply from Sol, but from my vantage point in the tree I could quite clearly see Jamie making out with Aimee Cartwell. _That little weasel._ And anyway, wasn't Aimee going out with Josh from homeroom? Oh whatever, they could have eachother. I only kissed Jamie because he was always sweet to me in spanish class and called me 'Lovely Lucy'. I kinda thought that we would be a cute couple, but I wasn't overly torn up about it. I didn't want a boyfriend like that. I wanted a boyfriend who was more like...

"I know you're up there Lucky."

Nicholas. Oh hell. I tried to shimmy a little further up the tree, but I only managed to catch the sleeve of my shirt on a twig. I cussed internally at the same time as Nicholas called up "If you don't come down, I'm going to come up." But he was probably bluffing. I hope. There was no way I was going to be able to face him now, because he'd basically just called me a hussy in front of the entire sophomore class, and then I'd run away. I was contemplating just jumping out of the tree and running off when his face popped up next to mine. Very close, as in there was just _thismuchspace_ between our noeses. Before I really had a chance to relax he whispered softly "Hey."

I vaguley remebered that I was supposed to be mad at him, but I couldn't rember why, so I just whispered "Hi" and then "Why are we whispering?" He shrugged and pulled himself up onto the branch next to me. We just sat there for a few moments, till he said "So. Jamie Ryder, huh?" I let out a little sarcastic laugh "No, I don't think so. Look" I pointed at Jamie and Aimee to illustrate my point. Ha! Jamie and Aimee. That was totally Lame-ee. Nicholas saw what I was getting at and said "What a loser. You okay?" I wasn't really sure what to say to this new, sweet Nicholas. I decided to just tell him the truth. "Yeah. I mean... I thought he was cool and all, but yeah. Oh well." Nicholas nodded like that wasn't the lamest sentance ever, which it totally was. "Want me to go beat him up?" I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined the look on Jamies face as Nicholas punched him. "No, thats okay. But thanks anyway." I grinned up at him, and wriggled a little. My butt was freezing, but I wasnt about to tell Nicholas that.

"You don't have to hide from him. You know that right?" Nicholas asked quickly, and I was so startled that I laughed again. "I'm not hiding from him" I explained "I'm hiding from _you_." "Oh... Well, you suck at it. I knew you were up here." He wasn't looking at me anymore. "Why are you hiding from me?" He sounded confused. "Um, hello? I was embaressed. God. You saw me 'Sucking Face' with Jamie Ryder." He smiled. "Loads of people saw you two sucking face." Oh great. That made me feel soooo much better about it. I sighed again. "Yeah, but you're you." Okay, that was lame. Why do I sound so lame?! I don't have any reason to be nervous. I dont like him like _that_. In fact I didn't like him very much at all usually.

"Why does it matter more if I saw you?"

I shrugged.

"Tell me."

"I don't know why it matters more, it just does."

"Do you like me?"

I nearly fell out of the tree. He caught my shoulder and steadied me, and then he didn't let go of my shoulder. I had no idea what to say, so I decided to play dumb, which I generally hated doing. "I think you're annoying."

"I think you're annoying too, but thats not what I meant."

I said "Oh." and he waited patiently looking right at me. "I don't know." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, but he wasn't running away. Yet. "I didn't think so, but then tonight you were all, um. And then, after- well. Yeah so. Um Maybe?" I winced. "Oh god, now I'm being all lame and self concious so maybe I _do_ like you. But I don't know! Gah. Why are you confusing me?!"

He grinned "I don't know. You're confusing me to, y'know? But I like you. And I when I saw you kissing Jimmy-"

"Jamie"

"Whatever. I was really mad, and I was acting like a jealous boyfriend, because in my head, I guess I kind of always thought you would be my girlfriend." Wow. That was sweet. And really, _really_ bizzare. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. He waited, then when saw that I wasn't going to say anything he said "Maybe we could go on a date. To try it out. Because I think you do like me. After all, I'm a Drake. We're irresistable." I smacked his houlder lightly. Ohmygod. That was totally a flirt hit. I just flirt hit _Nicholas Drake._

"Okay." God,that sounded like I didn't want to go. "I mean, yes. I would like that. A date."

And then he was leaning forward, and so was I. Oh! We were going to kiss!

_Lucy and Nicholas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-_

We heard a little Beep-Ba-Beep, and I pulled back to look at my phone

_**Sorry. Nathan started talking about Chace Crawford. We're going now. Meet you by the car. S x**_

I groaned and showed Nick the text. He smiled, touched my face and said "Later. I promise" And I suddenly felt a whole lot better.


	3. Chapter 3- Caught Sniggering

**Erm...Hello.**

**So it's been a while, huh? I'm incredibly lame, I know! I should've updated about a million years ago! Super sorry about that, I just got caught up in other VERY IMPORTANT stuff like science and citizenships exams and breakups. Did you know that REAL LIFE boys suck? Even if you've known them forever and they say they 'love' you. I hope the breakup doesn't make me feel bitter whilst writing the romance scenes... anyways, that is basically what distracted me from updating for so long. Oh, and also a MAJOR case of writers block. :/ And I'm assuming you're already bored of hearing me ramble on about stupid excuses so... Onwards with the story!**

**So this chapter could be considered a second part to either one of my previous oneshots or a stand alone to some other time Nick and Lucy might have hooked up.**

**Ps- This chapter is for Isabella234534 who asked for this chapter AGES ago... Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I believe I have previously mentioned that I most certainly do not own the Drake Chronicles, but I'm working on getting full ownership of Quinn. Wish me luck.**

**Oh, and Hiiii Kathelene, I love you and thanks for all your advice and help! Oh, and also for being equally obsessed with the drake chronicles as I am! I love you shorty, but next time TAKE THE FREE CONDOMS! :3**

**By the way, I just wanna let you guys know, this isn't my best work and I dont really like how I wrote this chapter but it's my fourth try so... oh well...**

Chapter Three: Caught (Also Know As: Sniggering)

-Lucy POV-

I ran into the kitchen and only just managed to skid to a stop before I hit the fridge. I opened said death-machine-fridge and grabbed a bright purple soda, packed full of sugar and additives...just how I liked it! I cracked open the can and spun around, intending to go to Nicks room and resume, uh _talking_ like we'd been doing for the last two hours or so, but when I turned around , I very nearly spiled my precious purple soda all over Logans frilly white shirt. Luckily he reared backwards quickly and yelped "Careful Lucy, this shirt's brand new!" I frowned, me? Be careful? Never! "Well, maybe you shouldn't just sneak up on people and-" I broke of as I studied the kitchen. 6 Drake brothers and Solange grinned back at me. "How long have you lot been here?" I asked looking at them suspiciously (Suspicious face! ¬_¬) "Long enough to see you nearly kill our fridge."

"Shut up, Quinn! That fridge came out of nowhere... It was like, **BAM! **Fridge alert!" Everyone sniggered... "Lucy, I do believe that fridge has been here for at _least_ four years." Those sniggering sniggerers where going to get purple soda on their heads if they didn't quit sniggering soon. Wow... I just realised sniggering is SUCH a weird word, when you think about it! _'Snig-ger-ing'. _Sn... Who stars a word with SN anyway? "Erm... What were we talking about, again?" I asked, which brought on another round of sni- LAUGHTER from the Drakes "Killer fridges, I believe." Sol said, sniggering some more. Oh, so _that's_ how it would be? My best friend siding against me, with her evil brothers. Evvvviiiiiilllll. "And Lucy, before you say anything to me about my 'traitorous ways' because I sided with my brothers, can I just remind you that you've been up in the room of the biggest pain-in-the-butt of a brother for the **whole morning!**" Oh. Chiz. Damn it! Okay, it's going to be fine Lucy... Just throw yourself out that window over there and everything will be juuuust fine.

"Lucky, whats taking you so long?" I felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind and Nicky's warm lips in my ear. Nomnomnom! I heard sniggering. AH! The sniggerers! "Nicky" I half whispered half hissed "We're not alone." I trod on his foot for good measure. I felt him grin into my hair. "Lucky" He whisper-hissed right back "I don't give a damn" He lifted his head up and looked at his siblings. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He sounded very nonchalant. I managed to squeek out a small "Hello!" which sounded very jumpy and erm... stupid. Everyone stared at as for a minute or two before ROARING with laughter. Even Nicky joined in! "TRAITOR!" Damn, this family is _full_ of traitors! "Well." I spun around and marched out the door. At least, that was my aim before the wall got in the way. "OUCH, Damn it! WHO PUT THAT WALL THERE?!" God, that just made them laugh harder. I could be seriously hurt! Hmmph. I was about to march out of there, with the shreds of pride I had left, but Nick spun me around and kissed my forehead where I had hit it. "Better?" he asked with _**that**_ smile. Well, yes... But I'm still mad. So I just shook my head angrily and marched into 'my' room, the one I always stayed in when I slept over here. They probably would have caught me, if they weren't to busy laughing. PAH! Some friends!

After an amount of time long enough for everybody to stop _**sniggering**_ I heard a banging at my door "Lucy, lemme in! It's meeee!" I heard Sols muffled voice call out through the heavy oak door. "Oh sure Solange, I'll let you in so you and your stupid brothers can SNIGGER at me again!" I finished this mini-rant by sticking my tounge out at her, which of course she couldn't see due to the aforementioned door. I sighed and got up, opened the door a crack and poked my head out, _then_ stuck my tounge out at her. Solange recoiled like I had a stake for a tounge. "_Ew!_ I don't want to see that it's been in my brothers mouth!"

"_Solange!"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"QUINN!"_

Me and Solange looked deadpan at Quinn who had materialised behind Sol and started shrieking his name. Stupid Quinn. "Okay Solange, I'm gonna let you in, BUT you have to promise we wont talk about... Y'know _he-who-shall-not-be-named_." I was so going to regret this. As much as Sol wasn't a gossipy kinda girl, this was probably the most intresting thing to happen here (Not including Helios-Ra/Huntsmen/Crazy Vamp attacks) since Sebastian said a full sentance four months ago. By the way, the sentance was "Shut up, it's just a wombat." But that's another story. "Okay, sure scouts honor, no talking about Voldemort and or Nicholas, as I'm kinda confused as to who we're talking about." I sighed, best friends, you love them... But sometimes you want to violently murder them with an axe. "Nicholas!" I yelled at her in frustration throwing a Johnny Depp embroidered cushion at her face. "Oh" Sol said as she caught the pillow and threw it back

"You changed your mind? fine! Lets talk about him! Do you lurrveee him?! Are you getting married?! Will you call the baby Solange?! Urgh, pleeease don't call it Quinn! He would just love that! Oh is Nick a good kisser?! Wait, ew don't answer that. Hang on , do answer... But only if the answer's no."

_"SOLANGE!"_ I shrieked "You said scouts honor. Hang on, you're not a scout!" She nodded and grinned happily and pointed at me "Exactly." Damn it. I shoulda know. Compared to Helenas training regime, scouts was a day at Happy-Funtime-Singalong camp. (Wait, Happy-Funtime-McCrappy Camp actually sounds like torture, so not that... Errr... Anyways...) "Devious." I muttered sullenly "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Solange just nodded sagely then said "No, but seriously I think he really likes you... And you are _totally_ into him, right? And just for the record, you guys make the cutest couple AND the cutest babies! Not that I would know because it's not like we put your faces in a 'how would your baby look?' thing online whilst you two were upstairs. Heh" I glared at her for about a minute, and only stopped when she began to shift uncomfortably. "Okay. One: _Yes_ I like him. A lot. But I'm not in love with him because up until last week, he was a complete toad to me." Solange nodded like the nodder she was. "Two: Solange, we haven't even been on a real date, besides that he's seventeen and I'm fifteen so marriage is not on the cards anytime soon. Three: NO BABIES. That means no more 'How would your babies look' thingymajigs. Ever." She pouted. Sol hardly ever pouts, so she must have been really into the baby thing. Probably just so she wouldn't be the yougest in the family anymore. "I mean, please Sol. Can you image a baby brought up by me and Nick? Can you say _disfunctional_?"

Solange opened her mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop her. "And yes, he's a _great_ kisser." I grinned at her whilst she pretended to vomit, with some quite accurate sounds. And just when I thought I was of the hook, I heard whooping from outside, then Nick stuck his head round the door, grinning. "Thanks Lucky, you are an excellent kisser too." He followed this embaressing statement with a wink whilst his brothers made kissing noises outside the door. Damnit. I groaned and fell into my Johnny Depp pillow. "Oh, Johnny, you understand me... We'll be together soon." I muttered with my cheeks flaming. Nick just pulled me away from my precious Johnny and pulled me against his chest. "Now, about that marriage thing..."

"Sometimes I _reeeeally_ hate you, Nicky."

"Sure you do, Lucky," He murmered then crashed his lips on mine. "Sure you do."

**Okay. Urgh. Me again (Sophie :P) This is probably riddled with typos cause I can't quite bring my self to re-read the whole thing for typos. That was really awful, so... SORRY! The next one will be better. Pinkie Swear! xxx**


End file.
